Cats Outside the Clan Allegiances
Basic Lab Cats(Cats Trapped by twoleg scientists. Though not treated poorly, they are trapped in cages most of the day and most of these cats had been loners and rogues) Teddy(49 moons)- A strange golden tom. Bear Cats Outside The Clan And Lab Cupcake(49 moons)- A scrawny, sand-coloured tom with green eyes. Kira Dante(42 moons)- long-furred ginger tabby tom with blue eyes. Ghost Coco/Chip(40 moons)- Dusty brown tom with dark amber eyes. Bear Dythar(37 moons)- Dark grey tabby tom with dark blue eyes. Silver Sammy(37 moons)- Pale golden tabby she-cat with a ringed tail. Mother of Sunny, Moony, and Star. ??? Wes(36 moons)- Large snow white to. Bear Fang(36 moons)- Huge white tom with brown paws and yellow eyes. Bear Velvet(34 moons)- Brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes. Ghost Red(31 moons)- A large dark ginger tabby tom. Kira Taffy(29 moons)- A messy-furred dark cream she-cat. Kira Fable(29 moons)- White she-cat with a torn ear and red eyes. Amber Venus(28 moons)- A small tortoiseshell tabby she-cat. Kira Sand(28 moons)- Sandy-coloured tom with heterochromia. TFM Alona(27 moons)- Dark brown she-cat with a sandy brown underbelly and muzzle. ??? Snow(27 moons)- White she-cat with black paws, ear tips, a black tipped fluffy tail, and ivy green eyes. TFM Cassia(25 moons)- A fluffy, white she-cat with light silver markings and blue eyes. Moonypoo Sprinkles(24 moons)- Brown she-cat with lighter markings and yellow eyes. Moonypoo Silver(23 moons)- Dark silver tabby with ice blue eyes. TFM Rain (23 moons)- Pale silver tabby with dark blue eyes. TFM Seven(23 moons)- Dark gray tom with black stripes and three extra, useless legs. Amber Koi, Jasper, Queenie(22 moons)- A black and white tom with green eyes. Kira Brindle(13 moons)- Ginger-brown tabby she-cat. Moonypoo Berry(11 moons)- Pale gray she-cat with white paws. ??? Tory(11 moons)- Gray tom with dark stripes and white ears. Moonypoo Jackey(11 moons)- A small gray she-cat with darker gray speckles. Fennel Roc(9 moons)- Long-furred ginger tabby tom with gray eyes. Ghost Sunny(6 moon)- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes and white flecks. Winx Moony(6 moon)- White she-cat with a black tail and blue eyes. Winx Star(6 moon)- White she-cat with a lone golden paw and yellow eyes. ??? Detailed Lab Cats(Cats Trapped by twoleg scientists. Though not treated poorly, they are trapped in cages most of the day and most of these cats had been loners and rogues) Teddy- A golden tabby tom with a large black splash on the left side of his face, one green eye, one amber eye, large paws, an unnaturally long tail, and three white paws. Bubbly, outgoing. Cats Outside The Clan And Lab Cupcake- A scrawny, sand-coloured broken ticked tabby tom with green eyes. Timid, second guesses himself a lot, easily stresses out, and worries too much about others. Dante- long-furred ginger tabby tom with blue eyes and a white patch on his underbelly. Rough, caring, cautious. Coco/Chip- Dusty brown tom with bright amber eyes. Cool, calm, stubborn, known by Coco to his twolegs, but prefers being called Chip. Dythar- Thin, short-furred, dark grey tom with jagged white stripes that branch out like branches, dark blue eyes that are dark as night, and a very fluffy short tail. Cold, tough, almost incapable of loving. Formally known as Darkstrike. Sammy- Pale golden tabby she-cat with a pale brown tabby markings on her tail and bright blue eyes. Kind, humours, and sweet. Wes- Large snow white tom with a laceration underneath his muzzle. Boastful, enjoys company, an emotional wreck. Fang- Huge white tom with sharp fangs, brown paws, and yellow eyes. Blood-thirsty, cruel, sneaky, quick, over-protective of Sammy and the kits. Velvet- Brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes. Sharp-tongued, rough, loyal. Red- A large, broad-shouldered, dark ginger classic tabby tom with dark stripes, a long tail, pale green eyes, a shredded ear, patchy fur, and a thick scar on his shoulder. Brave, strong, loyal to his brother, yet loves to joke around with close friends. Formally known as Redpelt. Taffy- A dark cream ticked tabby she-cat with thick, tangled, messy fur and large, bright amber eyes. Nervous, has a hard time knowing what emotions are hers, and is frightened of larger strangers. Fable- White she-cat with a torn ear and reddish eyes. Venus- A small, gold and black tortoiseshell ticked tabby with a white underbelly, green eyes, thorn-sharp claws, and a strictly black tail-tip. Loves her family, not good at first introductions, and has a surprisingly strong sense of justice. Sand- A sandy-coloured tabby tom with one blue eye, one amber eye, a scar on his muzzle, and a nicked ear. Vengeful, kind to his friends, can come off as cold to those who don't know him. Alona- Dark brown she-cat with a sandy brown underbelly and muzzle with deep dark blue eyes. Brave, head-strong, smart, stubborn, confident. Snow- A white she-cat with black paws, black ear-tips, a black-tipped fluffy tail, a scar in the nook of her neck, and ivy-green eyes. Nice and shy. Formally known as Ivysnow. Cassia- Fluffy, soft-furred, white she-cat with black ear-tips, black tail-tip, tiny black flecks across her muzzle, and blue eyes. Very calm, hates small spaces, able to endure a lot of pain. Sprinkles- Brown tabby she-cat with light brown inner-ears, muzzle, paws, chest, underbelly, under tail, and leaf green eyes that turn gold near her pupils. Skittish, sweet, and kind. Silver- A darker silver tabby she-cat with pale ice blue eyes and a nicked ear. Aggressive, protective of kin. Rain- A pale silver tabby she-cat with dark ocean blue eyes. Quiet, open around Silver. Seven- Dark gray tom with black stripes and three extra, useless legs. Koi/Jasper/Queenie- A primarily black, black and white tom with green eyes, one which is slightly darker than the other. Koi is uncertain and jumpy. Jasper is proud and loyal. Queenie is quick-witted with a temper. Brindle- Long-furred, gingery-brown tabby she-cat with tan paws, a tan muzzle, a tan inner-ear, a plumy tail, missing fur, scarred, has hole in throat, a slightly broken jaw, and amber eyes. Sarcastic, pessimistic, can be rude/hostile, easily scared. Formally known as Brindlepaw. Berry- Pale gray she-cat with small, white paws and blue eyes. Shy, kind, can be playful. Tory- Gray tom with darker gray stripes, white ears, and bright blue eyes. Sarcastic, rude, protective of his sister. Jackey- A small, gray she-cat with darker speckles and black paws. Roc- long-furred ginger tabby tom with gray eyes. Shy, wants to trust others, has severe anxiety. Sunny- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes and white flecks. Moony- White she-cat with a black tail and blue eyes. Star- White she-cat with a lone golden paw and yellow eyes.